


After Midnight

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some things are worth being woken up for~





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, 'bridge'. May 4th, 2018. 
> 
> I truly love how music is such a characterization device in Voltron Force.

Hunk looked at him for a long moment and blinked.

"You woke me up to hear a new song?" he asked, and for a brief moment, Pidge regretted doing it. But he'd finally finished it - the one he'd been fighting with for days, resequencing and finding the right progression for the bridge. As Stereolactic-- well, as DJ Prong, Pidge had definitely had music decide to take its time, and this wasn't the worst, but...

He'd gotten a little obsessed with this one. He'd finally had time to get make music again and maybe he'd gotten a little too excited?

Pidge opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could say anything, Hunk reached for Pidge's headphones.

"Cool," Hunk said, smiling widely and looking moderately more awake. "What? Did you think I was going to complain? You just woke me up to hear new Stereolactic! Hit play!"

It was not a coincidence when Pidge finished every song on the rest of the album in the middle of the night. And he regretted nothing.


End file.
